Mirror Eyes
by Miss Anonymiss
Summary: Her eyes were like mirrors, reflecting away any visual genjutsu he attempted to cast. Sakura unlocks a new bloodline.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Naruto.

Team Kakashi was running through the forest. They had heard that Sasuke was reported near the boundary of fire country. Soon enough, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura come upon his figure, but it appears that he was waiting for them. It is a trap.

Sakura attempts to unbalance Sasuke, but he is too quick and it takes all her energy just to dodge. Chidori sparks against Rasengan. Both Naruto and Sasuke use their summons. Toad wrestles with Snake, neither gaining the upperhand. Kakashi attempts to use his sharingan against Sasuke's and gets hit by the katana of a clone before he is able to destroy it. Sakura heals Kakashi, and then notices that it is erringly quiet.

She turns her head only to stare straight into Sasuke's Sharingan. The Sharingan starts to spin, indicating that it's activated. 'No!' is all Sakura can think but it is too late. The genjutsu is already formed. In an effort to not mentally give way, something clicks in her head. There is a pain in her eyes and she feels warm liquid flowing down her cheeks, but oddly enough the sharingan does not affect her. Instead, it seems that Sasuke is caught in his own genjutsu. He shakes it off and flees them instead of continuing to engage in battle. The battle is over. The capture attempt was another failure.

Naruto turns to look at her while she heals his chakra burns. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong with your eyes?" Kakashi notices and adds, "You really should heal yourself. Excessive bleeding is never a good thing." What were they talking about? Sakura walks, or stumbles, to a nearby stream. She glances in the reflecting surface of the water and is stunned by what she sees.

Instead of her normal, green eyes, her eyes seem almost clear. No, not clear, more like metalic. Like a mirror, reflecting what is in front of them. The liquid on her cheeks is red and it comes from her eyes. It is almost like she is crying blood. Sakura is able to stop the bleeding, but she doesn't know what to do about her eyes.

Meanwhile, Zetsu had been watching the battle and reports back to Pein the existance of a new doujutsu.

"Interesting. Bring her here."

During the week of their return to Konoha, Akatsuki's activity in fire country has picked up pace. Sakura is training alone when the ground opens up below her. She jumps to get out of the way but is not able to dodge the vines that shoot out and ends up tangled within them. She sees an odd looking head emerge from the ground nearby. She is able to note that it is both black and white with a carapace like a venus fly trap before she is pulled underground and loses conciousness.

Naruto comes upon the field where Sakura was just moments before, hoping to ask her to have ramen for lunch with him. He thinks nothing of the torn up ground, having trained with her before. However, no matter how loudly he calls, Naruto doesn't hear a response. He forms clones that split up to look for her. They find nothing but the strange remnaments of vines. She is gone.

Naruto rushes to the Hokage's office and barges in. "Naruto, learn some manners!" Tsunade scolds. "Baa-chan, Sakura is gone, datteybayo!"

"What do you mean Sakura is gone?" "I went to where she was training and she wasn't there."

"Idiot! Don't you think that she could have gone somewhere else?" "Well..."

"Look, if she doesn't come into work at the hospital, then we send a notice out to her. If she doesn't respond, then" Tsunade trailed off. "Let's wait a while before officially declaring her missing."

"Okay. But it'll be your fault if she dies before anyone is able to rescue her!" Naruto says before promptly starting to flee the tower.

"Get back here brat! And don't you dare try to wander off on your own with the Akatsuki active!" Damn brat, Tsunade thinks, trying to pull the guilt card. Doesn't he know that she had to follow procedures for this sort of thing? Aww heck, if Sakura doesn't turn up for work tommorrow, she'll have a rescue team set up within the week. Now where is her sake?


End file.
